Pair Puri Books
by Magic Detective
Summary: Just hilarious stuff. When the boys get their hands on the Pair Puri books, wacky comments and funny stuff occurs. Pair Puri books involved!
1. Rivals

**Pair Puri Books**

**Book 1: Atobe and Sanada**

**Private no Oujisama**

_Text: I'm going fishing with my grandson today. So, I'm going to postpone our match! – Tezuka Kunikazu._

Ryoma: "Wait, is that your..."

Akaya: "That explains the grandchildren."

Tezuka and Sanada: "..."

Akaya: "...Hundred laps, I know."

_Sanada/Gen'emon: TEZUKA!_

Niou: "...That's kinda creepy."

**Talk**

_Inoue: (What! Kabaji-kun, you're carrying around a recorded version of the Hyoutei chant!)_

Yushi: "He carries around what?"

Atobe: "It's for stuff like this!"

_Oshitari: Are you stupid? I don't need that. ...hm? Looks like the paired talk before me has just ended. Tezuka came out. What's this? Tezuka is surprisingly flustered. I wonder if something happened?_

Gakuto: "Did it involved the chant?"

Yushi: "Yep."

Ryoma: "Buchou, about that flustered part..."

Tezuka: "...No comment."

_Atobe: Fufufu...haaaaahahaaa! You're saying Tezuka is flustered? I'm going to personally find out what happened there!_

_Sanada: Damn you Atobe, I'm not letting you go first! Strike like lightning! [He breaks down the door and leaves.]_

Niou: "So that's why the door was broken."

Yushi: "You wanted to see Tezuka flustered, didn't you two?"

Ryoma: "Why are you two so obsessed with my buchou?"

Atobe and Sanada: "..."

Tezuka: "You got a point there, Echizen."

**Witness at Camp**

_Gakuto: Shit. Shit. Hiyoshi and that Chinen guy, I thought I was seeing ghosts. Don't suspiciously standing together at night, dammit!_

Atobe: "What were you doing with him anyway?"

Hiyoshi: "...No comment."

_Shiraishi: Nn~ The mobile-phone blog Kikumaru-kun let me see... it's clearly writing about us. The blogger? Who else it would be if it's not Zaizen?_

Kintaro: "Zaizen-sempai keeps a blog?"

Eiji: "Yes, and he wrote this funny comment on o-chibi!"

Ryoma: "...Let me see it."

_Momo: The laughter and happy noise at night... They are reading manga together at night! You're regarding me as outsider, aren't you? Let's read manga together!_

Yukimura: "Isn't that cute?"

Akaya: "Buchou, stay out of my life outside of tennis!"

_Mizuki: Nfufufu... I was writing my journal to do some introspection... and I see it. I see Tezuka-kun writing his journal... and I think he's smiling, too. It maybe just a hallucination._

Inui: "Last time I saw him smile is when we won Nationals..."

Tezuka: "Inui... please be quiet..."

_Akaya: They are using secret codes. I saw Echizen, Krauser, Atobe-san, and Yagyuu-senpai on the corridor, talking in English. I don't know what are they talking about.. it's ON-G-R... and something like that._

Yagyuu: "You should really work on your English, Akaya."

_Koharu: Even if you didn't do that, I~would~tell~you~ Inui-chan, I know it was you~ You collected my data when I was taking a bath, did you? Even if you're not being that suspicious, I would tell you all of my data as well~_

Ryoma: "And more proof that Inui-sempai is actually a stalker..."

_Bane-san: Those violent guys from Higa were surprisingly caring towards their family! They talked to the family by phone._

Kite: "What made you think we're not?"

**Comments**

_Um. As a vice captain too, I wonder if I should be strict to everyone like Sanada... (Oishi)_

Eiji: "Oishi, I don't think you'll be good like that, nya..."

_Fu nya~. You know Sanada, that guy, ever since he was born, I wonder if he has ever grinned, nya~? (Kikumaru)_

Renji: "There's a 95 percent chance he didn't yet."

Sanada: "..."

Akaya: "Now that I think of it, he hasn't yet."

_I know him! Sanada is that super gorilla-like guy right? That guy's tennis totally excites me! (Kintarou)_

Ryoma: "Ha! That's way funny!"

Sanada: "..."

_Atobe is the buchou-san over at Yuushi's, right? There's talk that he's a lady killer among the housewives in Osaka! (Kenya)_

Yushi: "...I don't even want to know."

_There's a side of Atobe-kun who is very hard-working. Sanada-kun needs to laugh more or else he'll grow old! (Sengoku)_

Sengoku: "...Don't kill me."

_Atobe, and Sanada, those were good matches. Next time we play, I won't lose. (Tezuka)_

Ryoma: "Wow, buchou didn't say anything snark like."

Tezuka: "What's that supposed to mean?"

_I've always thought this, that Sanada's tension is high right from the morning. Then during practice, his voice is way too loud. (Niou)_

Niou: "What? It's true!"

Sanada: "Niou... fifty laps. Now."

_Sanada, it's thanks to you that I've come this far. Let me say this properly...thank you so much. (Yukimura)_

Sanada: "Er, you're welcome, Yukimura?"

Atobe: "Hehe..."

Sanada: "Shut up, Atobe."

_Atobe-san and Sanada-san? The matches, I enjoyed them. But, I did win both of them. (Ryoma)_

Atobe and Sanada: "..."

Tezuka: "Echizen... what did I say about respect?"

Ryoma: "Hey, I got to freedom to write what I want to!"


	2. Captains

**Book 2: Tezuka and Shiraishi**

**Private no Oujisama**

_Tezuka's phone: __Title: Received Mail (Delta Delta X) __Messages: Te...TEZUKAAAAA! __(insert angry smile) Sanada Gen'ichirou_

Ryoma: "Okay, then?"

_Kunikazu's Phone: __Title: Received Mail (Delta Delta X) __Title: You bastard Kunikazu __Messages: Te...TEZUKAAAAA! __Sanada Gen'emon_

Akaya: "Even creepier."

**Talk**

_Shiraishi: (... She and Kin-chan are the same type after all.)_

Shiraishi: "I showed off my poison hand."

Kenya: "... Wow."

_Shiba: "The next question is, What binds your heart the most at the moment? One of you answered 'Controlling and bringing up a certain super rookie' while the other answered 'Bringing up a talented ichinen, while preventing him from being arrogant' Wow, you two unexpectedly having a similar answer. The next one, What player is the hardest type to deal with in the club?' One's 'The genius player who has no fighting spirit' while the other is 'A cocky-brat-yet-not-serious genius player'"_

Kintaro: "Controlling?"

Ryoma: "I'm not that arrogant!"

Shusuke: "Actually, I bet you're both are. But, I really don't have any fighting spirit?"

Zaizen: "You're talking about me in the second one, aren't you?"

Tezuka: "...Sorry, Echizen. As I noticed, Fuji."

Shiraishi: "No, and yes."

_Shiraishi: (Over the time limit? Isn't that because she sped her watch up by 10 minutes before? But it's OK.) By the way Tezuka-kun, have you properly said 'Congrats for your win' to Chitose's little sister, Miyuki?_

_Tezuka: Why should I? There's no particular need to do that..._

_Shiraishi: From what Chitose told me, it was all thanks to his sister that Tezuka-kun recovered from the yips. She was a big help for you._

Kenya: "I don't want to ask about the first one."

Ryoma: "What does she have to do with you?"

Tezuka: "..."

Shiraishi: "It had to do with his rehabilitation.."

Senri: "Shiraishi, what did you do?"

_Shiraishi: (Nnn, Ecstasy~ Tezuka-kun is panicking.) The prince who recovered by the help of a little girl. It's like the real Yips Story._

_Tezuka: Ah... That is..._

Atobe: "So you became flustered because of him, a~n?"

Shusuke: "You recovered because of her, that's sweet, isn't it?"

Tezuka: "..."

Ryoma: "You're turning red, buchou."

_Tezuka: You're talking about Aesop's Fables._

_Shiraishi: (Nnn~ Ecstasy! Tezuka tsukkomi-ed me. Nn? The atmosphere around Tezuka is starting to change now, I think I'd better say it all now!) And then, Tezuka-kun, who was fully recovered beat Miyuki's older brother. She must be really sad..._

Ryoma: "This is getting more awesome!"

Tezuka: "..."

Shusuke: "Tezuka, you should really see your face right now!"

Inui: "Gotta get data on this..."

Senri: "Hehe..."

_Tezuka: She must fully understand the harsh world of winning and losing. _

_Shiraishi: True, but you still haven't congratulated her for her win... Tezuka-kun is unexpectedly harsh._

_Tezuka: It's only a small game. It's not her final target._

_Shiraishi: (What is this? Tezuka suddenly... sorted his reasoning and is going on offense...?) What is that? It's Tezuka Phantom! Is he planning to break all of my psychological attacks? _

Inui: "Interesting data..."

Ryoma: "Aw, I was enjoying this..."

Tezuka: "Echizen... ten laps."

**Witness at Camp**

_Chinen: I, I'm not jealous of them! The pride of the muscle? Those unnecessary muscles, nothing I am jealous of!_

Ryoma: "Yeah, right."

_Atobe: Those princes of that you have nothing to do with. I wondered where they were going. Unexpectedly, they slept at that kind of place? All of you... Show me your spirit!_

Shusuke: "That's kinda cute!"

Ryoma: "I'll do that, Monkey King."

_Krauser: What kind of game is that? Is that shougi? Japanese chess? I want to learn how to play that._

Renji: "Yes, it is."

Ryoma: "I say the guy with those girly lights won."

Inui and Senri: "..."

_Yukimura: Next year is going to be fun and worth to wait. The ochibi-tachi of every schools are gathered here. They are so proud of themselves. The championship next year, The Japanese Tennis is worth to wait._

Sanada: "Interesting comment..."

_Oishi: Ah, if only we had telescopes. As expected of being on the mountain! Fresh air, and the night sky is clear. Watching stars with Fuji and Shiraishi until the next morning._

Tezuka: "Star gazing?"

Oishi: "It was beautiful..."

Eiji: "Next time, could you bring me, nya?"

_Kippei: Those who have bad sense of humors... Sengoku once said, "Fudoumine, your actions are so cute." That Kamio, why was he unreasonably angry afterwards?_

Kamio: "I'm not cute..."

_Shinji: As I said, rich people are *mumble mumble*. Atobe-san was once complaining, "The bed is too rough so I couldn't sleep." Yanagi-san even gave him some advice. Seriously, what is that all about? The bed is really comfortable._

Ryoma: "That's how Monkey King is. So hard to please..."

Atobe: "Shut up, brat."

**Comments**

_Hoh, Shiraishi-kun has an abundance of knowledge about poisonous plants...next time, would you like to develop a new Inui Juice with me? (Inui)_

Eiji: "No, please don't do it, nya!"

Ryoma: "Inui-sempai... what are in those drinks, anyway?"

_Shiraishi! You're so noisy with all your "ecstasy"'s! Well, there's a lot I'm thankful for about you. (Osamu)_

Shiraishi: "Hey!"

_I heard from Kenya that Shiraishi's sense of humor is not that great. And that's what makes him a suitable captain for them. (Oshitari)_

Shiraishi and Atobe: "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Yushi: "..."

Kenya: "You're in deep trouble, Yushi."

_You know, Tezuka, you really don't look the same age as us~. Ah, of course I mean it in a good way! (Kikumaru)_

Ryoma: "Good thinking, Kikumaru-sempai!"

Tezuka: "Nice to know that."

_Shiraishi, he's weaker than me, yet he's the captain. Isn't that weird? Wah~, I don't want to die yet! I don't want the poison hand! (Kintarou)_

Ryoma: "May I ask?"

Shiraishi: "Kin-chan... do that again..."

Kintaro: "I know! I know! Just no poison hand!"

_That guy Shiraishi, even though he's popular, he says he's "not good with assertive girls." I'm not envious or anything! (Kenya)_

Yushi: "I think you are."

_Shiraishi-buchou, really, give me a break with all the endless talk about poisonous plants when we're eating. (Zaizen)_

Yukimura: "I think it's quite nice."

_Tezuka. This is a message from my grandfather to your grandfather. "This time, let's battle over bald heads! KATSU!" (Sanada)_

Akaya: "Okay, the grandfather thing is starting to become funny..."

_After the match with Tezuka, Sanada was crying in the bathroom. Don't tell anyone this, hey! (Jackal)_

Ryoma, Atobe, Akaya, Niou, and Marui: "He was WHAT?"

Sanada: "TARUNDORU!"

Jackal: "Yes, I know. Laps."

Tezuka: "...Interesting. He really did that?"

Yukimura: "Yep."

Inui: "Data..."

_Because Koharu begged me to imitate Tezuka-kun's face, I now have wrinkles between my eyebrows that haven't gone away for 3 days... (Hitouji)_

Shiraishi: "That's kinda funny..."

_Both of you aren't going to eat desert after your meals? If you blink, I'll snatch it away! (Marui)_

Sanada: "No desert snatching, Marui."

_Thief-bro, why didn't you say anything before you left! ...it's not like it matters though. (Miyuki)_

Ryoma: "Thief-bro?"

Tezuka: "...Shut up, Echizen."

Senri: "Tezuka, you're blushing again."

_These three years in middle school, I strangely have not had a match with Tezuka. Next time, let's have a serious match with the world as our stage. (Yukimura)_

Ryoma: "I would want to see that."

_Tezuka-buchou, I will snatch it away from you in a direct battle, the title of "Seigaku's pillar." (Ryoma)_

Eiji: "O-chibi didn't say anything arrogant this time, nya!"

Momo: "Well, it is buchou!"

Ryoma: "Hey..."


	3. Cousins

**Book 3: Yushi and Kenya**

**Private no Oujisama**

_Yuushi: So who was it that thought it was 1 Yen too expensive, Kenya?_

_Kenya: Why didn't I get 4 of them, I only needed to spend 50 yen more with that old lady..._

Shiraishi: "May I ask?"

_Kenya: C'mon Yuushi, this isn't the time to be Sealing your Heart!_

_Yuushi: If I don't stop messing around we won't be making it to Hokkaidou!_

Atobe: "I don't even want to know."

**Talk**

_Yuushi: S.S.A.S. (Suwaru Seki wo Aitsu ni Satorasenai - not letting him take away my seat)...complete success._

Gakuto: "Yushi, you're weird."

_Shiba: Geez, why do you have to make a big fuss over sitting down in a chair? Let's get into the main topic already. Well, you two don't need any introductions. You're cousins and rivals, and you also feel proud about your schools. Focusing on that! For those who came to the training camp, we asked them in a survey what they think about Hyoutei and Shitenhouji, as well as what they think about the two of you. The people who took the survey are the middle school members who are participating in the current training camp, along with Hitouji-kun and Zaizen-kun to make up 50 people. Tadah! Without holding back, these are the results!_

_Yuushi: Looks like Hyoutei has the upper hand with the number of people who want to attend Hyoutei. Well, that's a given._

_Kenya: ...no, before that, is this overwhelming number of "I don't like either" counted as 'no comment'? Besides, in the first place, there are more Hyoutei members answering this survey, so the result is due to that. The guys at our school all chose Shitenhouji...hn? There's one person short! Who is it, who didn't choose our school!_

_Yuushi: The person who wrote that his impression of me is of a glasses maniac...how does he know that much detail about me? ...Even among Hyoutei, there are few who know about that..._

Ryoma: "Heh, heh..."

Atobe: "What is with these people?"

Momo: "Glasses maniac..."

_Kenya: It's my cell phone. You have a problem with that? I heard about it from Shiraishi that our Zaizen is secretly keeping a cell phone blog. So I set an alarm to alert me whenever he updates his blog. That guy, what did he write this time..."I went with my senpai to the training camp since I thought it would be easy-going, but somehow I got involved too. Give me a break. Really, when it comes to my senpai, they're a bunch of good-for-nothing people." ...It has to be him! The one who sold Shitenhouji out! This guy!_

_Yuushi: Looks like it's Hyoutei's win in matters of having good-for-nothing kouhai. Take a look at his blog. "He's only fixated on being fast. I don't get him at all." No matter how I look at this, this has to be about you. What's this? "On top of that, this guy's cousin is even weirder. The glasses he wears are fake. He even has countless types of the same kind of glasses. He gives names to all the glasses...what a freak." ...what the heck! The guy who answered with "glasses mania" has to be this guy! "I remember I heard about it from the guy who jumps a lot at Hyoutei." ...G-Gakuto-!_

_Kenya: Geez, none of them are decent guys._

_Yuushi: Seriously, cutting down one's friends surely refers to this!_

Gakuto and Zaizen: "Don't kill me..."

Ryoma: "Zaizen, your blog is funny!"

Yushi and Kenya: "..."

_Kenya: Are you okay, super rookie? It's too early for you to grow senile._

_Ryoma: I don't want to be told that from a speed idiot like you._

_Yuushi: Such impudent talk from you just like usual, muga (self-actualization) youngster._

_Ryoma: Same goes for you, fake Fuji-senpai._

Tezuka: "Echizen..."

Ryoma: "Stop looking at me like that."

**Witness at Camp**

_Yuuta: __What are they talking about, I don't even understand a single thing._ _Aniki is truly...impressive?_

Ryoma: "Do they talk about plants always?"

Akaya: "How should I know?"

Kintaro: "Weird..."

_Minami: __Is this for real...isn't that too much freedom...?_ _Even if you're really rich and have lots of money, this is still excessive. Do you do this on a regular basis?_

Ryoma: "...My brain just broke."

Yushi: "Buchou, what is with you?"

Atobe: "Stop looking at Ore-sama like that!"

Akazawa: "Mizuki..."

Mizuki: "What? I liked it!"

_Amane: __Oh, that's a good tsukkomi worthy of Bane-san._ _This is a good thing for tsukkomi._ _These two might actually get along pretty well._

Kenya: "Okay, that's creepy."

_Kaidoh: __Handkerchief? Really? I can have it? __When I got injured while training, Yagyuu-san gave me his handkerchief to wrap my injuries. He even let me have it afterward. How many did he bring here, really?_

Yagyuu: "A couple..."

_Kamio: __As expected from the son of electronic shop owner...he's good with machines. __My music player was broken, so I couldn't keep up with my rhythm. When I was stressed about that, Mukahi-san came and fixed some little parts of it for me._

Gakuto: "Thanks, Kamio."

Yushi: "Interesting..."

_Higashikata: __Admired the power of Shukuchi. __Kai kicked an empty can and it hit Akutsu. Then, Kai ran away and used his 'Shukuchi' and disappeared instantly._

Taka: "So that's why Jin was angry that day..."

Kai: "...I have nothing else to say..."

_Kintaro: __The Trickster is actually a magician!_ _When my leg got injured, Niou passed by and sang "Chichin Puri Puri". I was shocked! My leg wasn't hurt anymore!_

Akaya: "Niou, how did you do that?"

Niou: "Secret, puri."

**Comments**

_Oshitari-san, you sure had a tenacious match with Momoshiro...I'm not envious or anything! (Kaidou)_

Momo: "I think you are!"

_Kenya's cousin, when he takes off his glasses, he transforms into a super hero! Shiraishi told me that! (Kintarou)_

Yushi: "..."

Shiraishi: "And you said I had no sense of humor..."

Kenya: "Good one!"

_Sempai, I'm begging you, please listen to BGM's other than "speed" ones during lunch from time to time. (Zaizen)_

Kenya: "Let me listen to what I want!"

_It's fine that you like twirling your pen around, but stop letting your pen fly this way! It's super dangerous! (Shiraishi)_

Kenya: "Sorry..."

_Hyoutei's tensai...I'm honored that you have used my skills. *chuckles* (Fuji)_

Ryoma: "Uh oh, Fuji-sempai's in his creepy sadist mode..."

Yushi: "Gulp..."

_That Yuushi, whenever things don't go his way, he closes himself off! Cut that out and give me back the juice money I lent you! (Mukahi)_

Yushi: "I will, I will."

_Your techniques, they're all copies of other people's. Hm? What? Why are you looking at me like I'm not allowed to say that? (Ryoma)_

Yushi: "Jerk..."

Ryoma: "Oh, what's with that funny look?"


	4. Entertainers

**Book 4: Eiji and Niou**

**Private no Oujisama**

_Oishi: Cause I think you're doing great all on your own out there..._

Eiji: "Oishi, don't leave me, nya!"

_Jackal: Don't tell me you were planning on becoming Yukimura..._

Akaya: "Now I can't get Jackal-san with buchou's hair out of my head."

**Talk**

_Inoue: Don't tell me, one of you is Niou under disguise?_

_?: Puri._

_Inoue: N-Niou-kun! I'm begging you. Won't you drop the disguise? At this rate, we won't be able to discuss anything._

Yagyuu: "Niou, would you ever stop doing that?"

Niou: "Of course not, puri!"

_Kikumaru B: I-I get it. I'll drink it. What, this is all...gulp, gulp, gu-lp...ugh... [cra-sh!]_

Ryoma: "Did it involve Inui Juice?"

Eiji: "Yes."

_Yukimura: (...fufufu, looks like it went well. I took away the real Eiji's taste with yips. The champions Rikkai will not forgive any lose no matter what the competition is. Even if it's a childish match like this!)_

Ryoma: "Wait. Then the one who fainted..."

Marui: "Ha! Classic!

Eiji: "Thanks for sparing me!"

Niou: "Buchou!"

Yukimura: "Niou, I don't know why you're looking at me like that..."

Akaya: "What is in that stuff, anyway?"

Momo: "Trust me, you don't want to know."

**Witness at Camp**

_Kintaro: __Is he able to copy the moves in a game too?_ _Kabaji is actually able to copy anything! Even his hands are shining now!_

Akaya: "You should have seen it! It was awesome!"

_Ryoma: __Normally, this kind of mistake wouldn't happened._ _Who? Who took the wrong cap in the first place? It doesn't feel right, wearing someone else's cap._

Hiyoshi: "What a mix up..."

Atobe: "Actually, you four look good with each others' caps..."

Ryoma, Sanada, Kai, and Ryo: "...Oh, shut up."

_Jirou: __I can't tell who they are~_ _After coming out of their bath, everyone looks different._ _Even if only their hairstyles change, you can't tell who they are._

Marui: "I know how you feel, Jirou. I know how you feel."

_Ryo: __Choutarou's painting is good? That's not possible!_ _Yukimura said that Choutarou's painting was kind of like a painting of someone. You can't believe his insight at all, that painting is not that good- no, there's nothing good about that painting._

Chotaro: "Shishido-sempai, is that so?"

Ryo: "Er, I was just kidding..."

Yushi: "Just for the sake of his partner..."

_Renji: __B-Both of them are so cute..._ _Momoshiro asked Akaya something like "You haven't grown one yet either" I was wondering what it could be, then it turned out that they were talking about beards. Really, they're kids..._

Momo and Akaya: "Hey!"

Kaido: "You two are weird..."

_Mizuki: __I hope they don't compete about who took the fastest bath._ _Kamio-kun, Richard-kun and Kenya-kun argued who was the fastest when it comes to bathing. What a group of dirty people..._

Yushi: "Kenya..."

Kenya: "Stop it!"

_Oishi: __It was surprising to find other people loved novels too._ _I saw Oshitari from Hyotei giving Yanagi from Rikkai a romance novel. I read quite a lot of books too. Maybe I can ask for some recommendations from him next time._

Yushi: "Don't worry, I'll give you suggestions."

**Comments**

_Eiji and Oishi's doubles have far exceeded my data. Truthfully, the pair defies logic. (Inui)_

Eiji: "We defy logic, Oishi! Nya!"

_Eiji...I am...we are...I can't do it! It's not anything earth shattering, but I can't express this in a single comment! (Oishi)_

Eiji: "Aw, Oishi!"

Oishi: "Um..."

_Even though we've known each other for a while, Niou-senpai is still full of mysteries. Even the location of his house is still a mystery. (Kirihara)_

Ryoma: "Is that true?"

Akaya: "Yep..."

_There's a new rumor floating around that I was flirting. Niou, is this your work? (Sanada)_

Akaya: "Now I keep seeing Sanada flirting."

Niou: "Hundred laps, I know. Blah, blah."

_Illusion...that Niou, he didn't even use me once! Hey! (Jackal)_

Niou: "What? Puri..."

_My finger got stuck in Niou's trick gum countless times! Geez. This is why I hate tricksters. (Marui)_

Akaya: "I see why."

Niou: "Why are you staring at me, Marui?"

_We didn't play each other in Nationals. As I thought, Kikumaru, you ran away because you're scared of my acrobatics! (Mukahi)_

Eiji: "I was not scared, jumpy! Nya!"

Gakuto: "Yes you were, cat!"

Yushi: "Not again..."

_Good grief...Niou-kun has made me go along with his tricks that have forced me to do many things very reluctantly. (Yagyuu)_

Ryoma: "Figures."

Akaya: "How many, sempai?"

Yagyuu: "...I lost count."

_I lost to Eiji-senpai in a 5 point rally? ...what are you talking about? Hey, have a match with me next time. (Ryoma)_

Niou: "He did?"

Eiji: "Yeah, nya. He then had to drink Inui's vegetable extract."

Ryoma: "Don't bring that up. My stomach flips if you mention that..."


	5. The Top

**Book 5: Ryoma and Yukimura**

**Private no Oujisama**

_Yukimura: …You know, I think I've changed my mind. Let's stop that._

Ryoma: "Well, that didn't worked out."

_Sakuno: It was only a small match, but just like you taught me, I practiced really hard and…!_

_Ryoma: You still have more to work on, ... considering it's you, good job._

Oishi: "That was sweet..."

Momo: "So, is Sakuno-chan your girlfriend?"

Ryoma: "...For the last time, she's not my girlfriend, it was an accident kiss, we're just friends, I met her when I arrived, and I was just teaching how her how to play tennis! Geez..."

**Talk**

_Yukimura: What do you think is the number of players in this world who have real talent and are able to reach the top? Not even 1%. Even so, everyone mistakenly thinks, "Tennis is fun," "I have talent," and they waste time and useless effort only to slam into the towering wall that bears the name of despair in front of them. If this is the case, those who make them realize their limits can even be said to be doing them a favor._

Sanada: "Spoken like a true champion..."

_Yukimura:...you could say that. You even achieved "Tenimuhou no Kiwami" properly. You're not a boy I can let my guard down around._

_Ryoma: Same goes for you._

_Yukimura: I have one thing I want to ask you. Why were you able to continue fighting without losing hope when you couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything in that battle?_

__Ryoma: ...dunno about something like that. But I did think that if I defeated you there when you were completely triumphant already, it'd actually be fun. Besides...I understood that if I won there, those noisy sempai of mine would be super delighted. I kind of thought that if things turned out that way, it'd be fun.__

Momo: "That's so heart touching..."

Tezuka: "Amazing, Echizen."

_Oishi: I'm happy, Echizen. You're already Seigaku's pillar!_

_Ryoma: Wah! Sempai, when did all of you get here? ...hey, Yukimura-san? You too, why are you so determined to win that you'll use such dirty methods to do it?_

_Yukimura: Haven't I said this before? We, the invincible Rikkai, condone no losses! I triumphed over the painfulness of death for the sake of victory to stand on these courts again. It's not just me! Sanada commenced with letting all the club members taste the difficulties of victory. As the captain, if I don't experience hardship above theirs and achieve victory, how will I show my face in front of the other club members?_

_Niou: Y...You're saying such touching words. If you say something like that, there won't be any dry eyes around._

Marui: "Did you cry back there?"

Niou: "O-Of course not! Puri!"

Akaya: "That's was amazing, buchou."

_Ryoma: ...why is everyone gathered in the dining halls already? It's not even time for dinner yet._

Sanada: "I think it was."

**Witness at Camp**

_Niou: __Oh~ They were beautifully tricked._ _I put some trick in the gum...to think they would get tricked so easily. Puri!_

Ryo: "I'm gonna kill you, trickster!"

Niou: "Puri..."

_Oishi: __They really enjoyed themselves._ _That's awkward. That combination is impossible. Well, Tezuka seems to like it._

Ryoma: "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that."

_Marui: __Even if you did apologize, I wouldn't forgive you!_ _They ate my snacks I saved for emergency use. Resentment over food is terrifying, I'm telling you!_

Momo: "Sorry about that..."

_Tezuka: __It's good to have siblings... __Tachibana and Chitose were talking about their younger sisters. They complained a lot, but it seemed like they were happy about it. Siblings..._

Ryoma: "Buchou... do want a sibling now?"

_Jin: __Che, are you fighting or not! Don't be misleading._ _Che! Hiyoshi, Sanada, and Kite, those bastards were being overly serious. It's simply paired karate kata between different groups. If it's a fight you want, I'll show you some blood._

Taka: "Jin, please calm down..."

_Jackal: __Simply being taciturn isn't his only good point. __I ripped my clothes during the training. When I was getting annoyed by that, Kabaji came and helped me sew it. Having a sewing set of your own was unexpectedly useful._

Yushi: "You have Kabaji carry a sewing set?"

Atobe: "Yes, ore-sama does."

_Krauser: __Classical Japanese is sure difficult._ _Even during the training camp, I have homework. I am good with English, but classical Japanese is very difficult. Oishi-san and Yagyuu-san taught me._

Oishi: "I see he's thankful for us."

**Comments**

_I'm grateful you remained undefeated, brat. This will make it even more enjoyable when I crush you. (Akutsu)_

Taka: "Jin, what's gotten into you?"

_History has always existed for change. The history created by the prince will be repainted by me, the king! (Atobe)_

Ryoma: "Still full of yourself, huh, Monkey King?"

_Fufufu...Echizen. Until you drink all of the juice I created, I cannot recognize you as the pillar of Seigaku. (Inui)_

Ryoma: "If you say so... gulp..."

Tezuka: "Sadaharu... don't say that again..."

_Mada mada daze, Ryoma. There's more to enjoy in the world. Check it out with your own eyes! (Echizen Nanjirou)_

Akaya: "Nanjiro? As in 'Samurai' Nanjiro?"

Momo: "That's Echizen's father..."

Niou: "So that's why he's so good!"

Ryoma: "Yeah, but he's a pervert..."

_Shit, Yukimura-buchou's tennis is monstrous after all...I'll definitely defeat you in this training camp! (Kirihara)_

Niou: "How determined..."

_Koshimae and Rikkai's general both make me shiver hard! I was super right to choose tennis! (Kintarou)_

Sanada: "General?"

Ryoma: "He does look like one..."

_Yukimura-san's natural hair, let me mess it up~! Oh no, I can't see. I can't moooove my hands either! (Koharu)_

Shiraishi: "Don't listen..."

_No matter where Ryoma-kun is in the world, as long as I play tennis, we'll definitely meet again... (Sakuno)_

Momo: "See? That lovely remark says it's true!"

Ryoma: "FOR THE LAST TIME, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

_Echizen, you sure looked after me! What, which Sasabe am I? It doesn't matter which one I am! (Sasabe)_

Ryoma: "Mada Mada Dane."

_Let's build the invincible legend of the champions Rikkai in high school this time. Our journey has not yet ended! (Sanada)_

Yukimura: "Thank you for the comment."

Akaya: "Wow..."

_In order to make you the pillar of Seigaku, there is one last thing to be done. I will be waiting for you at the courts under the overpass, Echizen. (Tezuka)_

Ryoma: "Got it, buchou."

_I'm really glad that I play tennis, Echizen. Because we were able to form the best memories together! (Momoshiro)_

Ryoma: "Thanks, Momo-sempai."

Momo: "No problem!"


End file.
